


现实与你（DDLCau）

by 347092846



Category: RFS - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/347092846/pseuds/347092846
Summary: DDLC au，对于周九良来讲，这一天很是奇怪——被困在了一个游戏里，记忆也出现了断层，身边的一切都是假象……只是为什么他完全不想逃？





	现实与你（DDLCau）

**Author's Note:**

> 含有部分车辆描写，许久没有开车了，见谅~

周九良抬起手，在头顶摸到了冰凉的平面——这不是天花板，一来周九良还没有高到一伸手就能摸到天花板，二来掌下冰凉的材质也不像是一般的天花板的选择。

周九良伸手顺着头顶的平面摸索着——他像是被困在了盒子里，周围所能够触及的地方全都是一样的冰凉触感。周九良想不出来自己在哪里，眼前也只剩下一片漆黑，什么也看不见。

这是在哪呢，周九良找不到关于这一切的任何回忆，却隐隐约约地觉得，这不是现实。

可是，如果这不是现实的话，这又是哪里呢？

周九良想不起来。就好像有一段记忆缺失了一样。

亮橘色光线就是在这样的情况下点亮了四周环境的，光线穿过周九良面前透明的屏障，刺痛了周九良的眼晴。

光线最终暗淡下来的时候，周九良透过疼痛的双眼和眼前因为强光刺激而留下的小黑点，看到了一个人影。

周九良看不清面前人的脸，但是凭借着被光线描摹出的轮廓，他一下子知道了眼前站着的是谁。

孟鹤堂。

周九良在心里默默的念出了这个名字，只是这个想法都足以把他的记忆带到过去，他刚刚加入文学社的时候。

……

曾经的周九良还只是一个玩家。那时作为玩家的周九良一加入文学社，就立刻被身为社长的孟鹤堂所吸引。

周九良想到这里突然愣住了。加入文学社，结识了社长，然后呢？就好像有一段记忆消失了。

到底发生了什么呢？为什么他现在会被困在一个游戏里？

周九良看着孟鹤堂伸手，像是抚摸什么珍宝一样地把手贴在了他的脸上——就好像周九良面前冰凉的屏障根本不存在一样——那只手贴在周九良柔软的脸颊上，慢慢地向下摸去。

周九良的后背紧紧地贴在背后的屏障上，大脑一时像是死机了一般想不明白到底发生了什么。

孟鹤堂的手掌贴在周九良的脸上，手掌慢慢地向下滑动，然后顺势捏住了周九良的下巴。

“这个世界，就只剩下你才是真实的了。”

眼前的斑点终于褪去的时候，周九良这才看清了孟鹤堂的眼睛。看起来疯狂得吓人，又冷静得吓人。

孟鹤堂低头认真地轻轻吻了吻周九良的眼睛。

……

是不是之前在文学社活动的时候，孟鹤堂也说过这样的话。

周九良的记忆里有着断层，他不记得很多事情，但是这一瞬间，他恍惚地记得曾经文学社活动的时候，孟鹤堂是不是曾经问过他，“有的时候我觉得，会不会这个世界其实是假的？”

那似乎是一次普通的社团活动，写诗，聊天，印象里还有孟鹤堂的吉他。

只是，当时的活动，还有谁参加了呢，周九良试着去回忆，却发现自己无论如何努力都看不清任何一张脸。就像是这段难得找回的记忆碎片里就只剩下了孟鹤堂的存在。

……

周九良走神的时间，孟鹤堂已经顺着那个落在周九良眼睛上的吻，吻在了他的耳垂上，像是对于周九良走神的一种警告一样，不轻不重地咬了一下。

于是电流就顺着那个浅浅的牙印蔓延开。

周九良听到贴在耳边传来的一句话。“你只要看着我就好了。”

来不及多想，孟鹤堂突然地把周九良向后推去。这一推，那些透明的屏障就像是瞬间失效了一般。

周九良猝不及防地向后倒去——没有预期中全身骨骼传来的钝痛，他并没有跌落在地板上，而是仰面躺在了床垫上。

周九良看着孟鹤堂，看着孟鹤堂背对着虚假的夕阳，低头俯视自己的样子。

他不知道会发生什么，也不知道该期待些什么。但周九良内心的一部分悄悄地自言自语，“好看。”

周九良记不清楚自己喜欢这个人多久了，尤其是眼下他的记忆里是明显存在断层的，但有一点他可以肯定，他肯定是喜欢眼前这个人很长时间了。

大概就是这样，所以在孟鹤堂解开周九良上衣的扣子时，周九良才一点反抗的举动都没有。

周九良说不清楚自己是不是对于接下来的事情甚至有些期待。

像是他的表现有些出乎意料，孟鹤堂低头问他，“你不想逃走吗？”

周九良抬头看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，“如果是你的话，不想。”

“很好。因为我也不会给你那种机会。”

孟鹤堂手上不知道什么时候多出了一把剪刀，剪刀的尖端贴着周九良手臂一侧的皮肤划了过去，剪开了一侧的衣袖。

周九良看着那把剪刀，觉得似乎有些眼熟，又一时说不上来他可能在哪里见过。

但是直到孟鹤堂剪开了他的另一侧衣袖，周九良都没有再动一下。

剪刀的尖端划过皮肤的感觉并不好，被按在床上的感觉也并不好，甚至整个被困在游戏里的感觉都并不好，可是只要想到眼前的人是孟鹤堂，周九良就不知道什么原因，一点反抗的意愿都没有。

剪开的布条被孟鹤堂用来缠绕在周九良的手腕上，把它们绑在了一起。

孟鹤堂一遍绑着绳结，一边凑到周九良的耳边说话。

“有些事情你可能想要知道，我控制了这个世界……”

“……我控制了所有的文件。所有应该删掉的，我全都没有留下……”

“……包括你记忆里的部分。”

话音落下的时刻也正好是绑好绳结的时刻，于是孟鹤堂顺着这个姿势，轻轻吻了吻周九良的颈侧，然后咬了下去。

虽然对于数据的掌控让孟鹤堂错开了重要的血管，但是疼痛终究是无法避免的。周九良想要躲闪，却又在下一刻发现，那些难以忍受的疼痛似乎全部都化为了电流，在全身蔓延开。

那些像是被电流经过的地方轻微地发麻，泛酸。

这样的感觉顺着脖颈的位置向下蔓延，在腰间带来一阵酸软的感觉之后，再向下继续蔓延。

孟鹤堂终于松开咬着周九良脖子的牙，打了个响指。

就是那一瞬间，周九良有种像是有种什么液体顺着肠壁不受控制地滑落的感觉，还有一种似痒非痒的感觉，甚至是一种难以解释的空虚感。液体浸湿了一部分的内裤，让那些布料黏在身上——于是所有的感觉都变得更加难以形容了起来。

孟鹤堂重新在牙印上轻轻地吻了吻，然后伸手去勾周九良的腰带的时候，又一次贴在了周九良的耳边。

“我刚才修改了一下代码。现在，我的小猫咪，水溶性润滑剂的感觉如何？”

“您还指、指望我写……心得体会啊？”

孟鹤堂抽掉周九良的腰带，放在了周九良的唇边，“叼着。”

即使是这样的要求，周九良也只是茫然地眨了眨眼睛，咬住了被送到唇边的腰带。

所以孟鹤堂拍了拍周九良软软的侧脸，“乖。”

裤子，甚至于内裤也是和上衣一样的方式被剪碎的——甚至被剪得更碎。

孟鹤堂把手放在周九良的脚踝上，把他的腿搭在了自己的腰上——不知道他是不是又悄悄修改了什么数据，又顺手在周九良大腿上软绵绵的肉上揉了揉，然后直接进入了这几个小时来孟鹤堂一直在盘算的部分。

像是他的举动太过突然，周九良突然之间像是溺水的人一样，被衣服绑在一起的双手绕过孟鹤堂的脖子，然后死死地咬住了腰带，腰带的末尾因为咬合力而颤抖着，就像周九良此时轻微颤抖的指尖一样。周九良的指尖有些泛白，甚至把孟鹤堂背后的衬衣抓得泛起一片皱褶。

被调整过的感觉过于敏感，那些轻微过度充实的感觉，电流席卷全身的感觉，还有难以忽视的失重感，全部都混杂在了一起，化成了颤抖得愈发明显的腰带和周九良唇边无法掩饰的呜咽。

之后的，就是毫无止境的撞击，和如同海浪一般的酸软与失重的感觉，那些感觉在一阵阵的顶撞之中像是蔓延进入了骨髓一般。

周九良把下巴搭在孟鹤堂的肩膀上，明明睁着眼睛，却又好像什么都没有看见。

除了那些激烈到让人窒息的感觉之外，没有亲吻，没有前戏，没有言语。

没有尽头。

……

孟鹤堂更改了文件，清理好现场，俯身在熟睡的周九良蓬松的小卷发上碎碎的吻了吻。

然后，孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，删除了记录周九良记忆的文件。

再过几个小时，周九良还会醒来，到那时，也许他们还会再重复一遍今天做过的事情——就像之前的每一次一样。

在这个世界里，时间是毫无意义的。所以，如果他们愿意的话，他们可以永远保持现在的样子，永远。


End file.
